Un regalo envuelto en carne y paja
by Trister Sister
Summary: El peor miedo de un mujeriego empedernido es el compromiso, ama ser un espíritu libre y gozar de los privilegios de ello: no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si al abrir la puerta lo primero que recibe es un bebé del que tiene que hacerse cargo a partir de ese momento? Fanfic basado en la película "No se aceptan devoluciones"


Disclamer: _One Piece y sus personajes__ le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Este fic está basado en la película __"No se aceptan devoluciones" __producido por la compañía _Alebrije Cine y Vídeo Fulano, Mengano y Asociados y dirigida por Eugenio Derbez.

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line **__(Termine a tiempo, ¡yei!)_

N° de palabras: 4,999 (¡Muy apenitas!)

* * *

**Un regalo envuelto en carne y paja**

* * *

**_A veces consideras que tu estilo de vida es feliz, que no necesitas nada más para sentirte completo._**

—Shanks e-espera tengo que preguntarte algo _ahh_…

Fue interrumpida por la placentera sensación que le evocaba ese hombre al morder su cuello, haciendo que se aferrase fuertemente a él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Makino? — sus manos se movieron desnudando su cintura; deseándola más que nunca. Hacía mucho que no tenía un encuentro con ella y su cuerpo apresuraba ese momento.

Dificultosamente entre jadeos logro proseguir— ¿Me amas?

—Claro—respondió automáticamente sin meditarlo "Dile que la amas si la quieres en la cama" era su dicho.

— ¿Cómo para casarte y formar una familia conmigo?

Se detuvo de golpe. Como un soplo a una vela, esa pregunta apago todos sus deseos carnales.

—Lo siento, pero acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy.

Entonces se levanto como alma que se lo lleva el diablo y se marcho, como si tuviera miedo de ella. Porque efectivamente tenía miedo. Miedo al_ compromiso._

No existía peor maldición para su alma que esa palabra.

Si, amaba tener esos encuentros ocasionales con ella pero solo eso, luego olvidar todo al día siguiente. Porque así era su vida: tener aventuras con mujeres, _muchas_ mujeres. No podía restringirse a _una_ sola.

Él era un espíritu libre y le gustaba gozar de los privilegios de ello: no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Eso era my diferente a tener una esposa o peor aún: _hijos._

Ni en un millón de años le pasaría por la mente encadenarse a ello.

* * *

**_Entonces, de pronto un día recibes un regalo sorpresa._**

Despertó tras escuchar unos fuertes golpes en el exterior. La luz filtrándose molestamente por sus ojos le resulto lo más odioso del mundo. Se incorporó lentamente recuperándose gradualmente del encandilamiento hasta que pudo reconocer que se encontraba en su cama…con dos mujeres desnudas a sus lados.

Sonrió, no recordaba absolutamente nada pero debió ser una buena noche.

Sin embargo la felicidad le duró poco pues los garrotazos en la puerta le martillaron la cabeza dolorosamente. Se puso de pie y se medio vistió para ir a ver quien rayos la aporreaba con tanta urgencia.

Apenas abrió en sus manos fue arrojado un bulto que no logró reconocer, pero que inconscientemente atrapó.

Rápidamente vio hacia el responsable del acto: un hombre alto y curtido que por la blancura en sus patillas comenzaba a entrar a la tercera edad, además que portaba un traje del Ejercito Naval.

Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle, el mismísimo le gritó en la cara.

— ¡Cuida a tu hijo, idiota irresponsable!

Su mirada bajó inmediatamente hacia el bulto. Al encontrarle forma todo rastro de somnolencia y resaca desapareció siendo remplazado por el impacto de la sorpresa.

_Tenía un bebé entre sus brazos. _Dos palabras hicieron eco en su mente: _Tu hijo._

Abrió los ojos de par en par al captar el significado, volvió su vista hacia él hombre quien ya estaba aventando de mala manera un montón de cosas hacia el interior de su departamento: ropa, papeles, pañales.

Leyendo sus intenciones, se interpuso para impedirle que siguiera.

—E…espere esto tiene que ser un error— objetó torpemente aun sin procesar la situación.

El hombre se detuvo y lo vio con una mezcla de mofa y furia —Error fue el no haberte cuidado de no embarazar a mi hija. Ella murió por que su joven cuerpo no soporto dar a luz el fruto de tu pasión.

Observó al niño entre sus brazos, buscando entre sus memorias alguna mujer con los mismos rasgos que él. Viviendo en zona costera era común que la mayoría de las mujeres tuvieran piel bronceada y cabellos oscuros, además de que casi todas con las que había estado eran mucho más jóvenes que él, por lo que no le resultaba fácil localizar alguna muchacha promiscua y relacionarla como la madre.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver al hombre —que vendría siendo el abuelo del infante— darse la vuelta con el propósito de marcharse.

—¡Espere!¡No me puede dejar al mocoso a mí! ¡Lléveselo usted!— exclamó corriendo para obstruirle el paso. Independientemente de si era su hijo o no, no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé de ninguna manera.

El hombre se detuvo y le observó fijamente, como si estuviera meditando que suspiró dejando caer los hombros

—Ya que no me dejas otra opción…—

Se sintió aliviado al hacerlo recapacitar sobre el destino del bodoque. Entonces sintió como lo tomaba por los hombros y le dedicaba una profunda mirada.

—Por favor cuida bien de Luffy.

Arqueó una ceja sin comprender, lo siguiente que vio fue como un enorme puño viajaba a su rostro y en un segundo todo se volvió oscuro.

Unos tenues golpecitos en la cara hicieron que recuperara la conciencia. Lo primero que ocupo su visión fue una motita de cabellos azabaches, uno de sus mechones rojos siendo babeado por una amplia boquita, unos puñitos golpeándole las mejillas y unas grandes aceitunas negras contemplando con curiosidad su rostro.

Así que ese estuche de monerías se llamaba Luffy.

* * *

**_Y aunque es un regalo precioso, tú te niegas a aceptarlo._**

Observó el edificio: alto e imponente de un blanco inmaculado con una inscripción en letras azules: "Sede Oficial de la Marina" acompañado de un logo que recordaba perfectamente haber visto antes, en la ropa de él abuelo del niñito que cargaba junto a su pecho.

—Alégrate Luffy, por fin volverás a tu verdadero hogar.

El pequeño que lo observaba fijamente mientras succionaba un chupón en forma de calaverita arrugó la nariz como si le desagradara la idea.

—Oh vamos, en el Grand Line no te podía ofrecer nada. En cambio aquí en el Nuevo Mundo crecerás en un buen entorno y serás feliz, incluso podrías convertirte en un marino como tu abuelo—intento persuadirle, hablándole como si se tratara de un adulto.

Luffy increíblemente comenzó a reírse como si le entendiera.

—Así está mejor— inconscientemente sonrió contagiado por la risa pegajosa del pequeñín, quien indudablemente tenía chispa en su personalidad.

Sin dar más redundancias se adentró al lugar; la recepción contaba con un escritorio de informes y puertas que conducían a los campos de entrenamiento. Cansado de sostener a Luffy un largo tramo lo colocó en un sillón y asegurándose de dejarlo bien envuelto en una mantita roja para que no pudiera zafarse, se dirigió a la recepcionista.

La conversación fue un show: Cuando menciono a Monkey D. Garp —El supuesto nombre del abuelo según los archivos de la marina que encontró en internet— la recepcionista se alarmo cuestionándole la razón por la que buscaba a un Vicealmirante, viéndolo como si se tratara de un terrorista. Cuando menciono que el propósito era entregarle a su nieto, ella dudo aun más de sus intenciones, asegurándole que Garp era padre de un solo hijo,_ varón._

—¡Que no estoy mintiendo! Luffy es nieto de Garp, solo tiene que verlo para notar el parecido. Tan solo déjeme mostrárselo…— insistió fervorosamente por cuarta ocasión.

La mujer cansada de su obstinación finalmente bufo que le daría una oportunidad.

Él sonrió ampliamente, estaba a un paso de lograr su cometido. Pero al voltear al sillón donde había dejado al pequeño la sonrisa se le borró; _no estaba ahí._

— ¿Y bien? —pronunció cansinamente ella, hastiada de su presencia.

Pero él no la escuchó, su mirada recorría a velocidad luz el panorama buscando un cuerpecito miniatura. Los ojos se le ensancharon grandemente y la sangre se le congeló al localizarlo: gateando en los campos de entrenamiento donde una horda de cadetes corrían a toda máquina en su dirección.

—¡Luffy!

Todo ocurrió en un segundo: el grito, sus pies moviéndose por inercia, el crudo impacto contra el suelo y los pies de los marines pisando con fuerza.

Tosió por la tierra tragada al caer de bruces contra el suelo y al intentar incorporarse trastabillo, la mala caída atrofio sus músculos. Pero no le intereso en lo absoluto.

Lo único importante en ese momento fue bajar la mirada para asegurarse que lo que había protegido bajo su cuerpo estuviera bien.

Efectivamente lo estaba, inconsciente de lo sucedido a su alrededor una de sus manitas jugueteaba con un sombrero de paja que resbaló de su cabeza al saltar en su auxilio.

—Kshishi— rio divertidamente cuando las deshilachadas barbas le rozaron la minúscula naricita.

Sonrió dándose por vencido. Sin siquiera intentarlo, ese niñito lo había derrotado con sus gestos y personalidad, al grado que prefirió su integridad antes que la suya propia. Entendió que no sería la última ocasión en la que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por el pequeño Luffy.

_Su _pequeño Luffy.

* * *

**_Para cuando te das cuenta ya ha entrado a tu mundo, dándole un giro de 180 grados._**

—Y entonces respondió: "Mi fortuna es de quien la quiera pero tendrá que encontrarla primero, deje todo escondido en el One Piece: el tesoro que hará sus sueños realidad" —concluyo dándole énfasis a sus palabras con ruiditos y ademanes.

Un niñito pelinegro estaba sentado de cuclillas a su lado, con los ojos brillándole esplendorosamente —¡Sugoi! ¡Gold Roger fue lo máximo! — Exclamó incorporándose con incontenible emoción— Llego a conocer el mar del All Blue… El mar más increíble de todos…- se dejo caer de espaldas, la mirada soñadora viajando en sus imaginaciones.

Cada noche antes de dormir le contaba una historia a Luffy y siempre tenían el mismo efecto: en vez de lograr que la somnolencia se apoderara de ese cuerpecito saturado de energía ocurría lo inverso: le rellenaba tres barritas de batería. La razón residía en que sus relatos incluían las tres cosas favoritas de Luffy: aventura, comida y sobre todo piratas. Y aunque eso resultaba en una maraña de cobijas, almohadas desplumadas y el cuarto hecho un desastre, lo valía. Por que ver a su hijo feliz no tenia precio.

Repentinamente Luffy fue a estrujarlo violentamente de la camisa — ¡Yo también quiero conocer ese mar! Papá llévame a conocerlo ¿Si?

Desvió la mirada, no podía negarle nada a esos enormes ojitos de cachorro suplicante. Aun cuando gran parte de sus relatos involucraban fantasía, el All Blue era real, él llego a conocerlo y Luffy lo sabía.

Pero siempre denegaba esa petición, le bastaba recordar la cicatriz marcada en su ojo izquierdo.

—Luffy ahí habitan muchos tipos de peces y algunos son peligrosos, yo nunca te llevaría ahí, es riesgoso—

El pequeño se tiró de rodillas juntando sus manos en forma de rezo—Anda por favor, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Se vio en aprietos, Luffy era su más grande debilidad y tarde o temprano cedía a sus caprichos. Pero él si tenía un miedo: _perderlo_. Y temía que en ese mar a Luffy le sucediera algo peor que una cicatriz al ser atacado por una bestia marina.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa —Pues si no quieres temerle a nada ¡Debes ser tan valiente como el hombre que me regalo este sombrero, el capitán Gold Roger!— añadió al momento que presionaba el viejo sombrero de paja que reposaba todo el tiempo en la cabeza de su hijo, esperando distraerlo del tema.

Efectivamente funciono, Luffy se quedo boquiabierto llevándose las manos al ala del sombrero.

—¿De…De verdad?—preguntó con incredulidad inclinándose hacia él, temblando sin poder contener la emoción y olvidando la cuestión anterior.

Una calidez recorrió su pecho, conmovido. Sin duda su hijo era la inocencia pura encarnizada en un niñito.

—Por supuesto que sí, me lo regalo después de convertirse en el Rey de los piratas— afirmó apretándole cariñosamente la nariz.

— ¡Eso es ultra genial! —Luffy confiaba plenamente en la palabra de su padre, así que ese fue el detonante para que su emoción estallara dando brincos y una sonrisa del tamaño de una sandia

—Yo también seré un pirata algún día, tendré una tripulación y un gran barco que se llamara… ¡El Merry Go! — exclamó tomando peluche de un borrego navegándolo encima de las olas decorativas pintadas en las paredes de su habitación.

Entonces paró en seco y regreso cogiendo juguetes al azar —No, mejor se llamara ¡El Sunny Go!— cambio de parecer tomando ahora una figura de león y montándolo encima de una pelota en forma de sol.

Soltó una risa provocada por la creatividad y ocurrencias de su hijo.

Desde que llegó a su hogar este se convirtió en una fábrica de sonrisas que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

**_Y todo deja de importarte, a excepción de de él, temes que algo puede ocurrirle...aun cuando ya ha ocurrido._**

—Esta es una herida profunda, traspaso hasta la tercera capa de piel —

Un hombre ya entrado en edad introducía y extraía una aguja en el rostro de Luffy, que se encontraba sentado en una camilla médica. Sin desviarse ni por un segundo de su acción, hizo una pregunta hacia el otro hombre que se encontraba en el consultorio — ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

—Quiso cortar un salami sin mi ayuda— respondió con pesar remembrando el suceso: ambos estaban viendo su programa de comedia favorito cuando súbitamente el pequeño se levanto y se fue sin decir nada. Medio minuto más tarde un grito provino de la cocina, en un santiamén después ya estaba ahí y casi le da un infarto al ver a Luffy con la mejilla rebanada y sangrando a borbotones. Los siguientes diez minutos para llegar al hospital fueron los más martirizantes de toda su vida.

—Y-yo solo quería un pedazo de carne y tu últimamente has estado muy cansado, así que no q-quise molestarte — se excusó el menor cerrando un ojo con dolencia al sentir la aguja penetrar su carne.

—Pequeñín esto es muy doloroso, más por qué no te anestesie. Si quieres llorar no te retengas— sugirió el doctor al sentir sus músculos tensos tras darle la quincuagésima puntada en la pómulo.

—Nunca— aseguró con determinación a pesar de que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Su vista hacia el sombrero al que se enganchaban fuertemente sus manos—Este sombrero sobrevivió a todas las aventuras peligrosas que el Rey de los piratas vivió en el mar, yo debo ser valiente como él y sobrevivir a todo.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, las historias que le contaba eran fantasiosas e irreales y nunca pretendió enseñarle ninguna moraleja a su hijo, pero él la extrajo por sí solo. Eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

—Pues claro, un pirata tiene que ser un gran hombre — le siguió el juego el médico terminando de coser —Y tú te serás como él, pues has aguantado hasta el final la saturación de la herida— finalizo cortando muy minuciosamente el hilo.

Luffy con su naturaleza inquieta salto de la camilla y fue a plantarse frente a un espejo del consultorio, observándose atentamente la marca en forma de media luna que quedo en su mejilla.

—¡Genial! Ahora que tengo una cicatriz si parezco un pirata— y a diferencia de cualquier otro niño que se hubiera horrorizado o comenzado a llorar, en su boca se formo una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con el pequeño Chopper? Estoy seguro de que anda en la sala de espera— propuso juguetonamente el doctor, siendo otra víctima más contagiada por su optimismo.

Luffy sonrió mas ampliamente al recordar a la extraña mascota del doctor—¡Choppa!— entonces salió corriendo enérgicamente.

Cuando hubo abandonado la habitación se volvió hacia el restante

—Así que has estado cansado—sacando a relucir el comentario de su hijo.

Al sacar a relucir el comentario de su hijo supo que era momento de sacar a flote ese tema tan delicado que mantenía oculto de su hijo y que el doctor confabulaba para mantenerlo en secreto, por eso lo despacho del consultorio.

—Solo un poco, el trabajo a estado pesado así que no he podido dormir bien—minimizo la situación fijando la mirada en cualquier punto menos en él, no quería que descubriera que mentía. Muy dentro de sí, estaba consciente que todas esas noches de insomnio no se debían a estrés laboral, si no a un problema mucho más grave.

—Shanks…—

Elevó la mirada, Hyluluk lo observaba circunspecto y seriedad, sin un ápice de juego.

—Recibí los resultados de las muestras de sangre que me enviaste.

Trago grueso, _esa _erala verdadera causa de sus desvelos.

De su escritorio extrajo un sobre y lo extendió en su dirección.

El corazón le latió a mil por hora, y extendió las manos temblorosas para tomarlo. La expectativa estaba a flor de piel. Ahí se encontraban _los resultados_. Positivo o negativo, de una simple palabra dependería todo.

Vio el resultado. _Negativo_. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos.

El doctor fue al punto—Lo lamento… el tratamiento no funciono.

Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía.

Sin embargo debía ser realista, lo que tanto temía estaba por suceder. _Iba a morir._

Y necesitaba estar preparado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?— se entrecorto a la mitad, el nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar la pregunta; todos sus sentidos se negaban a aceptar la realidad.

El médico exhaló profusamente y entrelazo las manos sobre la mesa —No puedo decírtelo con certeza…— titubeo, aunque su obligación era responder profesionalmente a él también le dolían los resultados. El pelirrojo era su amigo y le resultaba complicado dictaminar una respuesta a tan delicada pregunta. Finalmente respondió con un tono mucho más afable y lastimoso.

—Poco, muy poco.

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, pareciéndole todo tan irreal. Entre tantos miedos e incertidumbres solo uno le importaba.

_Luffy._ Siempre tan alegre, puro e ingenuo.

Unas arcadas le sobrevinieron al imaginar que esa luminosa sonrisa no volviera a aparecer en su rostro. No, mientras el viviera se encargaría de mantenerla cada segundo en su boca, que nada fuera un obstáculo para que su corazoncito de niño se desbocara de felicidad.

* * *

**_Es curioso cuando todo regresa a donde comenzó._**

A eso del medio día hacia el recorrido diario para ir a recoger a Luffy de la escuela, ya tenía planeado llevarlo a comer a ese restaurante de tacos que tanto le gustaba y después a ese museo de estatuas de bronce que extrañamente le fascinaban. Si, seguro seria un día para nunca olvidar.

Al dar la vuelta en la intersección la expresión del rostro se le desencajo; su hijo se encontraba platicando con un hombre mayor. Aun detrás de ese cabello encanecido y arrugas en el rostro le resulto inconfundible.

Luffy al distinguirlo del otro lado de la calle emitió un potente grito— ¡Papá! Mira ¡Mi abuelo vino a visitarme!

"¡Eso es fantástico Luffy!" debió responder. Pero no pudo decirlo, mucho menos sonreír. Ese encuentro no le causaba ni ápice de alegría.

¿Qué hacia _él _hablando con _su_ hijo?

* * *

**_Y quien te lo regalo, lo quiere de vuelta._**

Contemplaban al pequeño jugar en el parque, o al menos eso fingía. La tensión del encuentro era más que perceptible.

Él a diferencia de su hijo no sentía emoción alguna por que "el abuelo" hubiera aparecido.

—Luffy se ha convertido en un niño muy alegre de gran imaginación — rompió por fin el ambiente la voz del aludido, observando al menor trepase en los columpios—Aunque vive en un mundo de fantasía; cree que existen los piratas y un tesoro llamado el One Piece. No deberia crecer con esa mentalidad.

Percibir el reproche de la crítica en el comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia.

—¿Está cuestionando la manera en que crio a mi hijo? ¿No cree usted que es el menos apropiado para eso? Después de que lo abandono en mi puerta como si fuera un cachorro.

Con hostil ironía dejo brotar el rencor que durante tantos años almaceno contra él, la razón residía en que después de abandonar a Luffy en su puerta nunca se digno a volver a buscarlo, siendo que Luffy preguntaba ilusionado si tenía familiares y el tenia que mentirle para que no saliera herido.

A Garp se le nublaron los ojos de arrepentimiento —Por eso he venido… a recuperar a mi nieto.

—De ninguna manera— tajantemente se puso de pie, defendería lo suyo con garras y dientes — No puede darle a un padre a un niño, dejar que se encariñe y luego quitarle a su papá porque ya lo pensó bien y se le antoja tener un nieto—explico con envenenada ironía, no podía evitarlo, imaginar que alguien tratara de arrancarle a aquel niñito que ahora era como parte de su cuerpo le resultaba inaceptablemente doloroso.

—Shanks… él ni siquiera es tu hijo.

El mundo se le cayó en picada tras escuchar la verdadera historia: Que Luffy en realidad era el producto de la relación de su hijo convicto fugitivo de la Ley con una promiscua muchacha drogadicta. Que su hijo antes de fugarse le pidió que su hijo quedara en manos de Shanks, aquel que fue su mejor amigo en la juventud.

A pesar de la lógica aplastante; de conocer a Dragón y la coherente cadena de sucesos, se negó a aceptar esa versión. Porque él quería creer era en lo que había estado creyendo durante los últimos siete años:

Que Luffy era su hijo, que él era su padre y que así sería siempre.

* * *

**_Aun si ese regalo nunca te perteneció, tú lo adoptaste como tuyo_ y _darás lo que sea por retenerlo a tu lado._**

Lo observaba fijamente, con la incertidumbre en la mente ¿Debería preguntarle?

Se decidió, atreviéndose a llamarlo.

—Luffy…—

El pequeño que se encontraba entretenido jugando videojuegos al ser nombrado le puso pausa y volteo a verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre papá? ¿Te duele algo?

Supuso que su pregunta se debió al agónico tono al pronunciar su nombre. Al ver la inquietud plasmada en el rostro de su hijo se dio un manotazo en la cara, de ninguna manera debía mostrarle indicios de la situación actual.

—No, nada— negó intentando componer una gran sonrisa. Posteriormente dejo salir su gran duda esforzándose para que pareciera casual y desinteresada, aunque en realidad no era así.— Tan solo me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría vivir con el abuelo?

—¡Claro que no!— negó automáticamente sin siquiera pensarlo — No me gusta que el abuelo me pegue con sus puños del amor. Y tampoco que quiera que cuando yo este grande sea marino, los marinos y los piratas no se llevan bien…—

Comenzó un dialogo consigo mismo, en pose de pensador y asintiendo ante sus objeciones. Repentinamente se quedo callado cuando dentro de esa cabecita se encendió un foco al captar un detalle.

—¿Acaso quieres abandonarme con él?— sus ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar a una conclusión apresurada de la razón de la pregunta. Se levantó velozmente y fue a pegársele como chicle— ¿Es por que como mucho? ¡En serio te lo pagare cuando tenga el One Piece! ¿O acaso ya no quieres ser mi papá? Entonces te llamare Shanks ¡P-pero no me abandones!

Soltó unas tremendas carcajadas divertido por los pensamientos que surgían en esa mentecilla rara de Luffy, era raro verlo en esa faceta dramática y sentimental.

—Ya no llores Luffy, no voy a abandonarte— le tranquilizó despeinándole la melena..

El verlo llorando a cascadas y aferrándose a su pierna como alma que se la lleva el diablo le hizo darse cuenta de que tan importante era para Luffy; jamás volvería a sentirse inseguro de que el cariño era mutuo.

Sin embargo aunque el lazo emocional que los unía era de padre e hijo, no era el mismo biológicamente hablando. Recién acababa de recibir los resultados de la prueba de paternidad: la genética no concordaba.

—¿uh? ¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste eso, papá?- sollozo el menor ladeando la cabeza.

Al diablo la genética, él lo crio desde que era un bebé; provocándole risas, secándole lagrimas, espantando los monstruos debajo de su cama, acompañándolo toda su vida. Él era el padre de Luffy y eso no lo iba a cambiar un simple papel.

Pero era demasiado probable que Garp pidiera la custodia legal del pequeño y la Ley se la cedería.

Eso le hizo tomar una decisión.

—Luffy ¿Aun quieres conocer el All Blue?

* * *

**_Tu ambición es llenarle de lujos, hasta que te das cuenta de que son esos pequeños detallitos lo único que necesita en la vida._**

El radiante sol en su cúspide del medio día, la espesa capa de arena, el reflejo del cielo en el cristalino mar, las olas mesándose de un lado, la costa bañada de espuma y la brisa tropical soplando suavemente.

El panorama del All Blue.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Luffy, su boca formaba una perfecta "O" impactado ante la magnificencia del paisaje.

—Es tan…tan…— ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para describirlo. Su ilusión, su sueño desde que poseía uso de razón se estaba cumpliendo. Y era mucho mejor de cómo lo imagino.

Conociendo a la perfección sus pensamientos le dio un empujoncito en la espalda —Anda ve.

Luffy gritó eufórico, se descalzo los zapatos y salió corriendo por toda la costa.

Y entendió que no existía nada a que temer, por que el tacto de la arena inmiscuirse entre sus dedos y la espuma hacerle cosquillas en la planta de los pies, disfrutar de esos detalles de la vida tan insignificantes como era lo más maravilloso que podía otorgarle a Luffy en la vida.

—Luffy me hablo tanto de este mar…

Palideció al reconocer esa voz. El abuelo Garp estaba parado a su lado. Imposible, había huido hasta otro país para evadirlo ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró?

Como en otras ocasiones el mayor se adelanto a explicarse incluso antes de que lo cuestionara.

—Hable con tu doctor.

Guardó silencio, ese hecho lo explicaba todo.

Garp clavó la mirada en su rostro tan intensamente la las arrugas se le formaron en el rostro—Durante los últimos cuatro años viviendo con eso ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La razón era justo esa mirada llena de lastima, por eso lo mantenía oculto. Quería que su vida fuera normal como si se tratase de una persona común, no con la compasión que se le da a un desahuciado.

—¡Abuelo!—Luffy corrió hacia ellos al identificar a esa persona que recientemente se volvió tan especial—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se le congelo la sangre, observando suplicantemente a Garp; deseando con todo su corazón que no le revelara la verdad a Luffy, no quería que ese corto tiempo que le quedaba a su lado fuera con una carita triste y llorosa.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, mocoso?!— le propicio un puñetazo en la cabeza dejándolo moqueando y con un chipote en la frente. Luego se hinco de rodillas y le sonrió con afecto.

— ¿Acaso pensabas hacer castillos de arena sin mí?

Eso le basto para comprender que lo dejaría permanecer al lado de Luffy; como su padre. Al menos en lo que le restara de vida. Y que ellos se convertirían en familia, para que en el momento en que él se fuera, se fuera en paz, sabiendo que más de una persona mostro amor a ese pequeño corazón.

Y así fue, las próximas dos semanas forjaron un lazo increíble. Luffy se mostro mas radiante en dos semanas de lo que se había mostrado en toda su vida.

Si él moría justo en ese momento, se sentiría completo por haber cumplido su propósito en la vida:

Hacerlo feliz.

* * *

**_Y finalmente llega ese momento en que tienes que decir adiós._**

Fue entonces en uno de esos días que después de cuatro años de suplicio, finalmente sucedió.

Luffy descansando sobre su pecho, viendo caer un espectacular atardecer sobre el mar, arrullado por la calidez del sol y de su padre.

Entonces sintió como sus bracitos dejaron de aferrarse a su cuello, que la cabeza resbalo sobre su hombro y todo su cuerpecito dejo caer su peso.

Incapaz de verlo por el mismo volteo a ver a Garp quien con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico que Luffy se había quedado dormido: con toda la paz del mundo ahí, en la playa, después de cumplir su sueño de conocer el All Blue, tras un arduo día de actividad y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Una sonrisa que no volvería a presenciar.

Porque Luffy se había quedado dormido para nunca volver a despertar.

Y es que a veces la vida te puede sorprender con una de esas noticias inesperadas, un defectito en el corazón y luego el doctor te explica que no hay explicación. Que el día menos pensado al igual que un capullo de mariposa aquel defectito va a crecer y a desarrollarse dejándote en estado de coma o simplemente haciendo que te quedes dormido para siempre.

Y duro poco, pero no importa. Porque ahora comprendía que hay golpes en la vida más fuertes que ser atacado por un tiburón en el mar y que la cicatriz que te puede dejar marcado de por vida no está en la cara, si no en el corazón.

Aunque enfrentar esos golpes era terriblemente desgarrador, durante el tiempo que Luffy y el volaron juntos aprendieron dos o tres cosas acerca del miedo y de la vida. Aprendieron que siete años cuentan lo mismo que 70 o 700 y que un puñetazo en la cara puede ser el dolor más hermoso en la vida. Que tenerlo como hijo mucho más satisfactorio que tener a una mujer en su cama y que la duda más grande era preguntarse si en algún momento dejaría de sonreírle a la vida. Nunca lo hizo. Hasta el último momento la enfrento con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tomó el sombrero de paja y se lo coloco en sus cabellos rojos. Porque ahora necesitaba afrontar la vida como ese sombrero: tenía que sobrevivir y ser valiente.

**_Entonces comprende que si tuvieras en tu poder la oportunidad de devolver el tiempo y regresar al principio donde comenzó todo, cuando tomaste a un bebé entre tus brazos, cuando le enseñaste a llamarte papa, cuando lo dejaste entrar en tu mundo, que pudieras evitar pasar el dolor insoportable que te ocasiono su perdida, aun así no lo harías. _**

**_No aceptarías devoluciones._**

* * *

¡No me lancen tomatazos! Ya sé que no tengo perdón por haberlo matado, pero así iba la película :(

Y hablando precisamente de la película supongo que a algunos de ustedes no se les hace conocida, eso es porque es una película mexicana que dudo haya llegado a España, Sudamérica y otros lugares. Admito que yo la he adaptado bastante modificando las escenas, pero en si la trama es la misma, así que si les llamo la atención búsquenla en internet, súper recomendadisima si quieren reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Por cierto tengo una duda ¿Ustedes quienes pensaron que iba a morir, Shanks o Luffy? Todo el fic trate de insinuar sobre Shanks, así que si ustedes no han visto la película y no sabían el final ¿Quién pensaron que sería? Agradeceré mucho que me lo hicieran saber.

Bueno eso es todo. Por cierto, esta fue mi primera aportación a este fandom ¿Les gusto para seguir rondando por aquí o mejor me mato? jaja

Me voy, recuerden: _los reviews son el alimento del escritor~_


End file.
